The Demigod's Legacies
by Kawaiibunnyhops
Summary: This is Heroes of Olympus after all of the heroes beat Gaea! They have happy lives and this is from the point of view of their kids that I made up! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, fellow readers! *waves* This is my first Heroes of Olympus story! So, Eliza and Conner are Leo and Calypso's kid (in The House of Hades), Lani (Lay-knee), Ryan, and Paige are Jason and Piper's kid, Annabella, Matthew, and Kai (Ky) are Annabeth and Percy's, and finally Sophie is Hazel and Frank's. Oh, Sophie has an older brother named Hunter. Read, Rate and Review! **

* * *

**Eliza's POV**

"I told your mom that I would come back for her and that we would create Leo and Calypso's Garage together and I could tell she didn't believe me. But I kept my promise." My dad, Leo Valdez, told me. My mother, Calypso Valdez, smiled down at me, ruffling my unruly curly red hair. Dad tapped his watch.

"What's wrong, Leo?" Mom asked. I studied Dad's face, then turned to look over Mom's.

"They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" He exclaimed. My brother, Conner, suddenly rushed in.

"Dad, they Jackson's are here!" He declared. I knew what that meant: Annabella, Matthew, and Kai were here with their parents, Annabeth and Percy Jackson. There was a slight knock on the door. I quickly escaped the room, going into the hallway and peeking out into the main room. Conner jumped up from his chair and jolted over to the door. Mom and Dad turned to face the entry and watched as Conner pulled open the entrance. Matthew and Kai burst into the room, tackling my brother and started talking with each other. Annabella walked in calmly after her mother and father.

"Guys, seriously!" Percy exclaimed to his two sons.

"Conner!" Mom cried out. I facepalmed in the shadows.

"Hey, Leo, I thought you said you had two kids." Annabeth commented, examining her fingernails, a smile grazing over her face at Dad's panic.

"Calypso, we lost Eliza!" Mom raised an eyebrow, looked over to my hiding spot, then looked back at Dad. Dad lowered his head in shame and walked over to me.

"Come on, Eliza." He took my elbow and dragged me out of hiding. Matt and Kai's jaws dropped. Annabella closed them saying, "Do you want to catch flies?" They both gulped. Annabella rolled her sea green eyes, ruffling Matt's black hair and Kai's blonde hair. Annabella was the oldest, about thirteen. I heard another knock on the door. Taking in a deep breathe, I turned to escape but Mom caught me and put me in her lap.

"Come in!" She called cheerfully. Jason, Piper, Lani, Ryan, and Paige Grace all piled into our main room.

"Leo!" Piper smiled and ran over to Dad, hugging him.

"How have you guys been?" Jason asked.

"Oh, fine, fine." Mom answered. "And you?"

"We been busy with Ryan's sword fighting lessons, Paige having to go to the library every single weekend, and Lani always asking all of these question for no apparent reason!" Piper exclaimed. Lani was running around the room, touching everything and Mrs. Grace sighed.

"Don't break anything!" Mr. Grace called to her. Ryan's brown hair was getting into his blue eyes while he studied Matthew, Kai, and Conner. Paige's multi-colored eyes gazed around the room. She sat down at the closest table, pulled out a book about... was that about Tartarus?... and started reading. I squirmed around in Mother's lap and she let go. This was my chance. I bolted towards the door, almost tripping over the wrestling boys, about to make it out of the room when I almost ran into Lani.

"Eliza!" She exclaimed, pulling me into a tight squeeze she called a "hug". It almost felt suffocating.

_Knock-knock. _The door seemed to almost fall off of the hinges. Matt opened the door.

"Hi!" He side-stepped to reveal the Zhang family: Frank, Hazel, and Sophie.

"Can we come in?" Hazel asked, leaning in to see if Leo was there.

"Sure!" Dad said, leading them in. I smiled at Sophie and she shyly smiled back at me.

"Hi." She almost whispered, her curly black hair falling into her golden eyes, as she looked at the ground.

"She's cute!" Dad stated, ruffling her hair like he did to mine. I glared at him. Dad put up his hands in defense and backed away. I crossed my arms.

"Calypso, your daughter is scaring me." Dad sat down next to Mom.

"So," Percy said. "When are we going to start this picnic?"

"Um... don't mean to interrupt, but Frank and I brought some desserts." Mrs. Zhang said. Sophie nodded in agreement.

"Eliza, do you want to show the girls around? Conner, show the boys around. And Lani, could you help Eliza?" Mother said. Conner, Lani, and I nodded. Conner and company dashed off to start their tour.

"Ready, Eliza?" Lani asked. I nodded and started off towards the halls. Sophie, Annabella, Lani, and Paige jogged after me.

"Come back for the picnic!" The parents shouted after us.

"So, how long are you guys staying?" Annabella asked after about fifteen minutes of silence as we rounded a corner.

"Lani, aren't we staying for about a week?" Paige asked.

"I think so." Lani answered.

"My family is too." Sophie murmured. We all stopped and turned towards her. She shrugged and looked down the hall. I felt sorry for her, but I didn't quite know why. I started up again and stopped within five minutes.

"This is one of the..." She stopped to count up. "About twenty, maybe, guest rooms?" I nodded slightly, still trying to do the math.

"Probably more. Let's keep moving." Lani said. Annabella looked passed me and Lani.

"Are all of the rooms in this hall guest rooms?" She asked. I nodded. There were about six rooms on each side. Lani snapped her fingers.

"Yeah! And the next hall is full of them, too! That makes 24 guest room." Lani nodded, obviously proud of herself. I heard Paige giggle at her sister. We went through the next few rooms, Lani being the tour guide, telling them all about my art room, Dad's workshop, Mom's studio, and Conner's game room. I noticed Sophie's face get a pink tint at the mention of my brother. The thought of them made me smile.

"Excuse me?" A shy voice came from the back. We all turned around to see Sophie hugging a guy. He had straight cinnamon hair like Hazel and dark eyes like Frank.

"If I'm correct, this is Sophie's... older?... brother." Annabella stated. Sophie nodded.

"This is Hunter." She had a small smile on her face, yet we could tell she was happy.

"Yeah. Come on, time for the picnic." We all followed Hunter out and went outside to start the picnic.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! This is going to count as Percy Jackson and the Olympians just because I couldn't find Heroes of Olympus. Thanks for reading and please Read, Rate, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Picnic

**Hello lovely readers! I hope you liked the first chapter and already have some ships picked out. Review and or PM me what they are! Read, Rate, and Review! Oh, wait, before you read, in your reviews, tell me what point of view you want to hear form next and please check out some of my other stories! A quick shout-out to Drake Son of Hephaestus, thanks for giving me a POV suggestion! This story already has two reviews! Thanks! **

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

Hunter opened the door, and sunshine hit all of us square in the face. Lani and Paige ran out of the door and started doing summer salts...downhill...to the lake, were all of our parents and brothers were. First I saw the Jackson's, then the Grace's, then the Valdez's, and finally my family, all on a red and white checkered blanket. Annabella jolted in front of us, hiding in the shadows, and beating all of the girls and Hunter to the picnic. Next to get to the picnic was Lani and her little sister, Paige. While we were walking, a butterfly landed on my nose. I tried to hold back the sneeze and failed. The butterfly flew off and I chased after it, giggling.

"C'mon, slowpokes!" Conner got up went over to Eliza. My face felt warm. I watched as Conner heaved Eliza up and brought her to the picnic like a sack of potatoes. Hunter tensed on the hills and so did Eliza. I got up and darted towards him. Once I reached him, I firmly attached myself to his leg and peered out from behind. I let one leg go from his leg and shielded my eyes to see what had made Hunter tense up. What I saw surprised me. I saw two half-humans, half-goats and a wind spirit. I stumbled around and turned to run down the hill, tripping and slipping down. Once I reached the people, I slumped down, hands on my knees.

"What is it?" Mom asked, coming in front of me and lifting my face to look at her's.

"G-goats a-and a wind spirit!" Mom and Dad broke out in grins.

"What is it?" Kai asked in panic.

"Coach Hedge," Piper tackled her husband, Jason Grace, laughing. "He's here!" She exclaimed.

"And he brought Mellie?" Piper nodded. Hunter came down the hill.

"Should I let them come?" He asked, looking around. All of the grown-ups nodded.

"I'll come with you!" I squeaked. Hunter picked me up and carried me up the hill.

"HEY, YOU THERE!" A goat with a baseball cap, a whistle, and a bat called out. We both turned to him. "DO YOU KNOW WHO LIVES HERE?" He asked. Hunter walked up to him, setting me down in front of the goat.

"Now, now, Gleeson, don't be harsh." The wind spirit, apparently Mellie, said calmly.

"Yes, sir, we do know who lives here." Hunter stated, as calmly as Mellie. He didn't seem to be afraid of the angry goat.

"Who?" The goat, Gleeson, narrowed his eyes.

"The Valdez family." A look of shock glued itself on the goat's face.

"Did you say _family_?" He asked. Hunter nodded.

"Yes. Mr. Leo Valdez, his wife, Mrs. Calypso Valdez, and their children Conner and Eliza."

"Where are they?" The goat growled.

"Just down that hill." Hunter picked me back up and lead the Hedge family to the rest of the group. Mom had just come up the hill and told us to go on down. I could tell she could sense something. Something coming. I was right. About ten minutes later, Mom came down with Uncle Nico and Aunt Reyna.

**Kai's POV**

"Dad, who are these people?" I asked my dad.

"Coach Hedge and his wife. I think that they may have had a kid." Was his response. I scrunched up my nose.

"How do you know them?" I asked.

"Well, you know when we were going to defeat Gaea?" I nodded. "Coach Hedge was there with us."

"Oh, the crazy goat man! Coach Hedge!" I smiled and nodded. I had heard a lot about the old goat.

"Who's the goth dude?" I asked. Dad's face got cherry tomato red.

"T-That's Nico." He responded. Then, he searched the woman standing next to Goth Guy.

"R-Reyna?" He asked. The woman turned to him.

"Ah, Percy Jackson." She smiled. Mrs. Zhang looked shocked.

"W-When did you two get married?!" She asked. Nico held up his hands.

"Sorry!" He said.

"Sorry!" She repeated. Reyna touched Nico's arm, whispering something in his ear. He seemed to relax.

"This isn't as bad as it looks." She said.

"What's worse?" Mr. Zhang asked, coming up behind his wife. Reyna shrugged.

"Um...maybe Rachel Dare and Octavian?" Her voice got a little bit higher. Mom and Dad's jaw dropped.

"What?!" Mom screeched. Reyna rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Yeah." She squeaked.

"Hey, guys, let's get our picnic on!" Mr. Valdez pumped a fist in the air, trying to lighten the mood. He failed. I felt a little bad for Eliza, having him as a father. Lani and Paige Grace had started their summer salting shenanigans again. Eliza got a book out of her laptop bag and started reading. I couldn't tell what is was about, however. She lie down in the shade, her hair surrounding her face. Still, she looked beautiful. I saw Matt glance at her and anger rose red-hot into my throat. I swallowed it down. As I looked around, I caught Sophie Zhang peeping over the top of her book to look over at Eliza older brother, Conner Valdez. I didn't know if I should tell him he had an admirer or just leave it. I decided on choice two.

"Okay everyone," Mom said after laying out all of the food. "Chow time!"

After the picnic, we all went back inside, doing our own things. The guys went to Conner's game room to talk about stuff like video games and stuff like that. I guessed the girls went to Eliza's room to talk about girly stuff like make-up but, knowing the girls, they were probably going to talk about fighting and stuff or just do their separate things.

"Guys?" I asked. All eyes were on me. "What do girls _do_?"

* * *

**Lani: *facepalm***

**Paige: Good going!**

**Alright, there's the chapter!**

**Kai: Seriously?!**

**Yes, seriously! Now shut up! So review and make all of my characters happy! Please don't kill me for liking Reyna and Nico. Please. And I only said Rachel and Octavian because I saw this cute little clippy thing. In your review, you can ask questions, give point of view suggestion, tell me what couples you like (hint: Sophie and Conner),-**

**Conner: What?!**

**Shut up! And anything else you want. Oh, and Cricket Valdez, your answer is they have a big house because Leo built it on a hill somewhere in New Rome, I think. Conner, do you live in New Rome?**

**Conner: We live near Camp Half-Blood.**

**Sophie: I live near Camp Jupiter.**

**Annabella: _My_ family lives in New Rome.**

**Alrightie! So please review! Thanks for reading! Continued to read to see what happens to my awesome characters!**

**Paige: BYE!**


End file.
